


pining kids ft. the vld crew

by bxnea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoptive Broganes, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Shiro/Matt, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), and matt and shiro work together at the garrison, everyones a senior in hs except shiro matt and pidge, pidge is a sophmore, slowburn, this is gonna be a mess lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnea/pseuds/bxnea
Summary: ocean man:@ keith can i hire you as a hitman?mothmanfucker69:who am i taking outocean man:meocean man:wait fuck that came out wrongpidget spinner:so lance you want keith to take you outocean man:hush that’s not what i meant and you know itprincess ass kicker:you’re not denying it thoocean man:well would you look at the time im off to lunch!matty b raps:its seven o’clock in the eveningmothmanfucker69:what just happened





	1. sup fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first fic! be warned it's probably gonna be real messy and bad but i'm trying my best! i hope you enjoy

_**lance added: allura, hunk, keith, matt, pidge, and shiro to ‘sup fuckers’**_  
**keith:** god why  
**lance:** wow rude  
**pidge:** is there a specific reason this group exists?  
**lance:** well i mean we’re all friends so i thought it would be fun to have a chat we could all talk in  
**pidge:** thats reasonable  
**pidge:** we then if this is for fun then we should have nicknames  
_**pidge set their nickname to: ‘pidget spinner’**_  
**allura:** nice name pidge lmao  
_**allura set their nickname to: ‘princess ass kicker’**_  
**matt:** creative  
**princess ass kicker:** eat my entire ass matt  
**princess ass kicker:** id like to see you come up with smth better?  
**matt:** watch me  
_**matt set their nickname to: ‘matty b raps’**_  
**lance:** can matt marry me???  
**shiro:** No.  
**lance:** why not :(  
**matty b raps:** you’re like five  
**pidget spinner:** where the fuck is hunk  
**pidget spinner:** and lance you don’t wanna marry matt he snores  
**matty b raps:** I DO NOT  
**lance:** oh hunks on a date right now!  
**princess ass kicker:** HES WHAT????  
**matty b raps:** SHIRO OUR BABIES ARE GROWING UP  
**keith:** gross youre not our parents  
**matty b raps:** respect your elders dick wipe  
_**lance set keith’s nickname to: ‘dick wipe’**_  
_**lance set their nickname to: ‘ocean man’**_  
**dick wipe:** betrayal  
**ocean man:** ;)  
**hunk:** so i’m back from my date  
**ocean man:** OH MY GOD BABE HOWD IT GO????  
**princess ass kicker:** ^^ !!!  
**hunk:** oh my god she’s so perfect!!  
**hunk:** i still don’t know why she agreed to go out with me haha!  
**ocean man:** SHE AGREED BECAUSE YOURE AN ACTUAL RAY OF SUNSHINE  
**ocean man:** MY FUCKIN CINNAMON APPLE  
_**pidget spinner set hunk’s nickname to: ‘lance’s fuckin cinnamon apple’**_  
**lance’s fuckin cinnamon apple:** shouldn’t that be keith?  
**ocean man:** DISJCSLKDJVLSKDJ  
**ocean man:** HUNK  
**pidget spinner:** shit u right  
_**pidget spinner set dick wipes nickname to: ‘lance’s fuckin cinnamon apple’**_  
_**pidget spinner set lance’s fuckin cinnamon apple’s nickname to: ‘ray of sunshine’**_  
**ray of sunshine:** better  
**lance’s fuckin cinnamon apple:** oh fuck right off  
_**lance’s fuckin cinnamon apple set their nickname to: ‘mothmanfucker69’**_  
**pidget spinner:** GOD I LOVE YOU  
**ocean man:** where the fuck is shiro?  
**matty b raps:** fuckin dead lmao  
**shiro:** I’m doing adult things.  
**mothmanfucker69:** crying in to your cereal isnt ‘adult things’ shiro  
**shiro:** I’m crying into Special K so it counts as adult things Keith.  
**princess ass kicker:** god thats such a mood  
**matty b raps:** shiro babe you good?  
**mothmanfucker69:** we’re watching marely and me  
**shiro:** THE FUCKING DOG DIED  
**shiro:** AND KEITH YOU CAN’T TALK YOU’RE CRYING TOO  
_**shiro sent an image**_  
**princess ass kicker:** LMFAOOOO  
**ray of sunshine:** HOLY SHIT  
**ocean man:** EXPOSED  
**mothmanfucker69:** why’s everyone betraying me today smh  
_**private message to: ‘hunk’**_  
**lance:** oh my god he cried during marley and me  
**lance:** i mean i did too but its cute when he does it  
**lance:** hunk help  
**hunk:** and how exactly am i supposed to help?  
**lance:** i dont know??  
**lance:** some advice might be nice  
**hunk:** how bout you get off your pining ass and ask him out  
**lance:** JFJHJGHG  
**lance:** HUNK  
**hunk:** you asked for my advice  
**lance:** i know i just…  
**lance:** i don’t want him to hate me  
**hunk:** you haven’t even considered that he could say yes?  
**lance:** he won’t  
**hunk:** how do you know?  
**lance:** why would he say yes tho?  
**hunk:** cause you’re an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to date you??  
**lance:** sounds fake but ok  
**hunk:** lance  
**lance:** hunk  
**lance:** idk lets just get back to the gc  
_**private message closed**_  
**matty b raps:** its cause you fuckin suck lmao  
**mothmanfucker69:** stop being mean i’m fragile  
**matty b raps:** you tried to throw me in a lake like yesterday  
**shiro:** Keith did what now?  
**pidget spinner:** shit keith youre dead  
**mothmanfucker69:** matt you traitor  
**matty b raps:** ;)  
_**pidget spinner set shiro’s nickname to: ‘dad’**_  
**dad:** oh?  
**princess ass kicker:** context??  
**pidget spinner:** shiros like the most responsible person in the group so in a way hes the group dad  
**mothmanfucker69:** dad friend  
**matty b raps:** so she can say that shiro can be a parent but i cant??  
**matty b raps:** wow keith maybe youre the traitor ://  
mothmanfucker69: fight me matt  
**princess ass kicker:** calm down children  
**mothmanfucker69:** where did lance and hunk go??  
**ocean man:** wow you do care  <3  
**mothmanfucker69:** no it was just too quiet  
**ocean man:** :’(  
**ocean man:** stop attacking me its only monday  
**ray of sunshine:** id never attack you babe  
**ocean man:** can you believe hunk is better than this entire group as a collective  
**matty b raps:** you wanted to marry me like five minutes ago  
**ocean man:** you say that as i ever stopped ;)  
**princess ass kicker:** @ matt get you a man that treats you right ^^  
**ocean man:** allura for best wingman of the year  
**ray of sunshine:** uhh lance are you sure youre the one who set me up with shay  
**princess ass kicker:** wait you were on a date with shay??  
**ray of sunshine:** yeah??  
**princess ass kicker:** oh my god i have like all of my classes with her!  
**princess ass kicker:** holy shit you make a cute couple how did i not think to set you both up???  
**ray of sunshine:** woah thats so cool!  
**ray of sunshine:** its a small world lmao  
**princess ass kicker:** lance can you hook me up with a date i’m loney haha  
**ocean man:** ooh theres this girl in my math that youd like  
**ocean man:** we dated but she came out and we broke up but we’re still good friends so you wont have to worry bout it being awkward  
**ocean man:** sorry that sounds extra but i thought it was smth important you should know  
**princess ass kicker:** no its not extra i’m glad you told me so i wouldn’t find out and be all awkward about it  
**ocean man:** i can give you her sc??  
**princess ass kicker:** that’d be nice!  
_**private message to: ‘allura’**_  
**ocean man:** ok i didnt wanna give it out to the entire group chat but its @findingnyma  
**princess ass kicker:** thank you!  
**princess ass kicker:** can you tell her you set us up tho so i dont look like a creep?  
**ocean man:** ofc lmao  
_**private message closed**_  
**ray of sunshine:** i cant believe we just witnessed the beginning of a beautiful relationship  
**pidget spinner:** im showing these at their wedding  
**princess ass kicker:** hush i haven’t even texted her yet  
**dad:** I hope it goes well Allura!  
**matty b raps:** ^^  
**mothmanfucker69:** ditto  
**ocean man:** eloquent  
**mothmanfucker69:** pee your pants asshole  
**dad:** Can you do your odd flirting in a different chat?  
_**private message to: ‘shiro’**_  
**keith:** SHIRO WHAT THE FUCK  
**shiro:** I’m helping.  
**keith:** I DIDN’T TELL YOU SO YOU CAN BULLY ME WITH IT  
**shiro:** Oops.  
**keith:** ???  
**keith:** shiro  
**keith:** SHIRO I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING  
**shiro:** read 6:19pm  
**keith:** SHIRO  
_**private message closed**_  
**matty b raps:** oof  
_**dad sent an image**_  
**pidget spinner:** blushing baby boy  
**matty b raps:** OOF  
**mothmanfucker69:** you’re dead.  
_**pidget spinner sent an image**_  
**ray of sunshine:** blushing baby boy pt. 2  
**princess ass kicker:** a sequel  
**ocean man:** oh my fuck i hate all of you  
**ocean man:** except coran hed never wrong me like this  
**dad:** Speaking of, why isn’t Coran in this chat room?  
**ocean man:** he said he didnt want to be in it  
**pidget spinner:** why did he get a choice  
**ocean man:** hush i know you love this chat  
**ocean man:** and he got a choice cause i remembered him saying he didnt like texting  
**princess ass kicker:** every time lance does smth nice and considerate i want to die for him ten times more  
**ray of sunshine:** every time lance does anything i want to die for him ten times more  
**pidget spinner:** ^^  
**matty b raps:** ^^  
**dad:** ^^  
**princess ass kicker:** ^^  
**ocean man:** awwh you guys!  
**ocean man:** also wheres keith hes been quiet  
**dad:** I’m not surdvnsklfewioflkKDmlkDL  
**princess ass kicker:** wh  
**pidget spinner:** i cant believe shiros fucking dead  
**mothmanfucker69:** im back  
**mothmanfucker69:** shiro wont be back for a while  
**ray of sunshine:** ominus  
**matty b raps:** keith what did you do to my boyfriend?  
**mothmanfucker69:** nothing  
**ocean man:** i cant believe shiros fucking dead  
**dad:** HE LOCKED ME IN THE FUCKING CLOSET  
**mothmanfucker69:** :)  
**ray of sunshine:** welcome back to the living  
**ocean man:** @ keith can i hire you as a hitman?  
**mothmanfucker69:** who am i taking out  
**ocean man:** me  
**ocean man:** wait fuck that came out wrong  
**pidget spinner:** so lance you want keith to take you out  
**ocean man:** hush that’s not what i meant and you know it  
**princess ass kicker:** you’re not denying it tho  
**ocean man:** well would you look at the time im off to lunch!  
**matty b raps:** its seven o’clock in the evening  
**mothmanfucker69:** what just happened


	2. update

hey it's been like six whole months so like, if anyone was actually reading this they probably gathered that it won't be updating anymore. i've sorta lost all interest in voltron, so now i have no motivation to finish this fic. that could change in the future (i'm very wishy-washy about fandoms lol) but i highly doubt it will :(. thank you to all the people who left nice comments and/or kudos, it meant a lot to me that people actually thought my stuff was entertaining! i might write other stuff but it'll probably be bnha cause i'm weak lmao. anyway, thanks y'all, time to vanish for another six months


End file.
